Talk:Season 2/@comment-5936004-20150513081405/@comment-25803656-20150521215746
^^^Actually I would have to agree with menzers on Imdb being unreliable mostly because of the fact that imdb is really slow at updating information,they forget to put important information for the longest time imdb had fish still as a season 1 Epsoide Even after the writers moved it to season 2,and now imdb has season 1 epsoides as 21 when there are only 20 epsoides for season 1 because girl meets demolition was filmed during season 2 but it is the special that aired between seasons 1 and 2 so it's not a part of season 1 or 2 despite being filmed during season 2 and yet imdb has it as the season 1 Epsoide 21 for girl meets world when the writers have said girl meets demolition is not apart of season 1 or 2.so I would really not trust imdb for information,plus if anyone who says imdb is accurate then anyone would know there are three epsoides in June for season 2.but again imdb is actually wrong half the time girl meets demolition is an example,so is fairest of the mall,Iam pretty sure half the theatre movie dates aren't even all that correct,point is we don't even know where imdb gets half of their information because if they have currators who check for accuracy then they need to get their information from another person with the correct information. Iam pretty sure imdb is not all that accurate and it can be unreliable at times. There is no way imdb can know the correct date of every thing that comes out in theatres or on TV if they have currators that check for accuracy that would take a very long time to do espeically for all the movies and TV shows they have on there. Imdb tends to forget to put important information half the time,or they just don't put up information at all,they are really slow at putting up information half the time. I would trust any other site but imdb(and no this do not really include Wikipedia because I don't know where Wikipedia really stands,but i do know imdb is not always 100% accurate. It's more like half accurate maybe not even accurate at all seeing as we do not know where they get there information from. The most accurate way to get information on girl meets world for season 2 epsoides is to get it from a site that follows the GMW writers on Twitter or even to follow the writers of GMW on Twitter yourself. But imdb is not 100% accurate it's probably not even all that reliable at all we do not know where imdb gets their information from seeing as imdb thinks girl meets Demolition is the season 1 Epsoide 21 of girl meets world when girl meets demolition is a special Epsoide that aired between seasons 1&2 is not apart of either Season despite the fact that it was filmed during season 2,heck for half the epsoides for most TV shows they do not even know what season the Epsoide is from! Imdb is slow at putting up information or they just do not put it up at all. All of which make imdb not accurate at all. So really menzers has a point on imdb being unreliable seeing as imdb does not know which epsoides go with which seasons for a lot of TV shows.